mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Father Lampton
"Do not worry my child for you will be blessed, and remade in God's image."-Father Lampton promising to purify Mrs Wentbar. Father Lampton is a catholic priest, and secret commander of the Pope Crime Family. Biography Lampton was born in West, Virginia, and by the age of three he and his family moved to London to start a new life due to their house in Virginia being destroyed by a hurricane. Lampton grew up with very overly reilgious parents who often threw holy water at him due to them being insane drug addicts. By the 1990's, on his parents' orders, Lampton had gotten himself a job as a priest at the local church. Lampton at some point in 1997 met up with the Pope and his underboss Mr Ditkovich. They convinced him to join up with their secret gang the Pope Crime Family for big money since the church opposed the idea of giving it's employees money. Lampton served in the crime family as a secret spy gaining information from people via the use of fake confession sessions using his job as a priest to his advantage. Lampton quickly excelled up the ranks to become one of the Pope's top allies, and most powerful men. He became one of the family's commanders, and probably their most ruthless one too in my opinion. He often accompanies the pope on business trips, and for business confronances. Similar to William P. Glendale, Lampton is more of an underboss to the Pope than his real underboss is. Which has led to them behind the scenes beef between the two. These Days Lampton has recently been helping the Pope in setting up their new band Pope's Band. Really original name right? Anyways, Lampton is a member of the band being the one to play the violin. Their band mainly sings overly Satanic and overly sexual and violent rap songs basically not very Chrisitan of them. Lampton and the band have also received private funding from Harold Saxon himself to perform at the 2019 Superball. Which they did, and it was a great day for all who to attended. Lampton also recently killed George Large chief security guard of a rival gang known as the Tesco Boys Gang enighting a war between the two gangs. Lampton is also one of the men on the Wonga Family's list of men to be killed. Family Lampton has a mother and father who are overly religious drug addicts who forced Lampton to get into the priest business despite his wishes to become a sucessful baker under the tutegle of John Barbacue Crisps himself. His parents recently died in a massive drug binge at some point in 2015 though Lampton did not bother to attend their funeral, and felt no sympathy for them. Personality and traits Lampton is very kind, generous, and overall just a swell fella. But he also has a dark side, and does shy away from showing it when things don't go his way. Lampton loves to bake things, and his true ambition in life is to become a world famous baker, and to be taught by local baker and secret bread smuggler John Barbecue crisps. Like the Pope, despite being Christian and part of the church, Lampton has exchanged in sevearl homosexual relationships, and has no plans to get married yet. Lampton is very smart, and quick to anger when things don't go correctly. Trivia *Lampton despite only being a commander is more present during the gang meetings than the Pope is despite him being the Don. *Lampton has connections to the Albanian Mob and Harvey Boys Gang, as well as ties to the Hyman Roth Crime Syndicate over in Miami making him one of the most risky to kill mobsters in the city. *Lampton is left-handed. *He smokes 50 packs of cigarettes a day, but his voice is somehow in perfect condition. *He is also a heavy drinker. *He has no idea who Moses is despite being a priest. *Lampton was once nearly fired, after being caught in a cupboard having an orgy with two nuns and a monk. *Lampton is bisexual having many same sex relationships, but also having sevearl one night stands with some of his nuns. *He is scared of dogs. *He also like Redgie Redgicondo suffers from really bad consipitation. Might wanna get a laxative for that. *He hates getting his picture taken. *As such there is only one picture of Lampton, which is of him with the Pope at a press confronance in Nevada. *He has grown very wrinkly and old looking despite not even being that old. *He blames his old appearance and aging on the stresses of being a priest. *Lampton is one of the few members of the Pope Crime Family to actually be a real priest, all the other members are just imposters. Gallery tjjhbb.jpg|The Pope greeting Father Lampton at one of their gang meetings Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Americans Category:British Category:The Pope Crime Family Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Catholics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abuse Victims Category:Christians Category:Perverts Category:LGBT Community Category:Republicans Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Fathers